Once I thought
by Rivaxoruslawless
Summary: Quelt is from a totally different world, but her mother was Satan's sister. Making Rin and Yukio her cousins. Quelt's mother kept a diary and it's brought her to the blue exorcist world to meet them.


"I read it somewhere in my mothers diary." Quelt said to Rentaro holding the small bound book in her hand. Rentaro was twice her size, the large man stood around six foot five inches. His mother, Quelt, was only five foot eleven inches. Though his size wasn't surprising for a werewolf/darkluss hybrid. Both of them being tall species in the first place, he was the exact image of a dragon and werewolf together. Red hair and two different colored eyes. The man nodded his head as they walked in the street.

Rentaro didn't talk much, but he was here because the woman couldn't exactly be alone. The construction of her country had also been put on hold because of her PTSD. If she had an episode in the middle of nowhere with no one to help her, things could get bad very quickly. Rentaro was the only one not busy at the moment. The pink haired woman looked at the huge building for a moment. Her tail flicked back and forth behind her, barely noticing it had popped out until she looked at it for a moment. The black fur made her sigh a little, anxiety struck again.

"I guess this is it, where my cousins live. Lucifer was the only uncle of mine who had kids, well ones that are still alive at least. According to her diary too this is where she tried to kill Zeref for the first time on the top of one of the buildings." Rentaro would nod to his mother so that she knew he was listening as she knocked on the door. Hiding her tail she waited until a dark haired man with blue eyes opened the door. "Hi…..is Rin and Yukio here?" she swallowed.

"Yeah, that's me who are you?" Rin asked looking at the two, his eyes went over Rentaro for a moment blinking. What a huge man, Quelt nervously smiled at him.

"I uh, I'm Ivy Walker's daughter my name is Quelt Isokan. I read in my mothers diary that you were my cousin." she said as she spotted the tail behind him flicking around. Well that was indeed curious as Rin smiled at her.

"Brother what are you doing?" Yukio poked his head next to the door looking at the two.

"Yukio this is Quelt, she's Ivy's daughter." Rin sounded excited, oh boy it made Quelt's heart sting. Once the boys heard that her mother was dead, they wouldn't swallow it well. She'd seen it before, with many others, though some had celebrated too. The views were mixed. Yukio looked at her for a moment making Rentaro step in front of her seeing her nervousness.

"Rentaro, Quelt's son." he introduced himself politely, bowing to the two men as Yukio smiled for a moment.

"Come inside, the both of you, we can make you some food." Quelt stepped inside looking around. This was a special dorm room if she was correct. Only Yukio and Ren were here. As he led them to the cafeteria she took her seat looking at the demon that was preparing the food. "Is there anything you can't eat?" Yukio asked her as she blinked for a moment shaking her head.

"I'm a deity plus my father was a dog shifter so it wasn't too hard eating things." Quelt explained with a smile. Rin sat down in front of them.

"Did Ivy send you or something? Hows her sister doing?" It made her cringe just hearing his voice. "I remember when they left they said they had to take care of Ivy's son. Your brother Hajime right? Time works differently for you guys, so he must be an adult now." Rentaro looked at his mother for a moment then back at Rin. He leaned over and placed a hand on Rin's head, he looked up for a moment looking a bit annoyed as Yukio brought them some food.

"I'm curious as well as to how Ivy is fairing, I hope she's alright." Quelt stared at the food setting the diary off to the side as she gulped it down to calm down her nerves. More of the fact she did eat faster when she was nervous. She stopped eating and took in a deep breath looking at them.

"My mother…..ummmm, she's passed away." Quelt softly admitted looking at the two boys. Rin stopped in his tracks, the smile on his face melted away making Quelt feel hurt on the inside. As he frowned at her Yukio blinked for a moment.

"You're lying." Rin hissed standing up his tail flicking back and forth. Quelt snorted a little, she only wished.

"On the contrary I can't lie, Deity of truth here." her heart beat quickened as Rentaro stood up.

"Sit down, please. Let my mother explain." Quelt smiled for a moment at her son. Gosh was she glad she had brought him with her.

"Well what happened?" Yukio asked calmly, Quelt was glad that he was so professional. It made her feel a little bit more at ease if anything.

"She actually died a while back, at least for me. I'm her last born daughter, when I was around twelve years old she was poisoned and passed away." Quelt explained looking at the table and the rest of the good. "I'm sorry. But, the one who poisoned her was dealt with so there's nothing to worry about." there were ways of getting out of saying it was her grandfather after all. As she smiled at the boys. "I came here because I found you in her diary that she left, I've been reading a lot of it as of late. Though, my husband doesn't know that." she puffed out her cheeks as Rin stared at her. He was crying a little bit as Yukio looked at his brother for a moment.

"The last thing she said to me was that we could play more soccer when she came back." he tried to wipe the tears away as Quelt's ears popped out pinning her ears against her head. It always made her sad to see others sad, she couldn't empathize with them too much, her mother being gone had just been so natural to her.

"It's okay Rin, maybe we can visit her grave and give respects to her." Now that, that was a bit impossible. Quelt's tail twitched as Rentaro frowned a little.

"Mom." he whispered.

"I'll be fine." the girl muttered before looking at them. "That's the thing, some years ago, maybe ten or so, some of the dimensions collapsed. Graves, and bodies aren't here anymore. There isn't even a shrine for her because of the controversy over her." Rin stood up.

"Controversy, she saved the world, twice." he yelled as Quelt flinched.

"Some people would beg to differ, she caused quite a lot of trouble as well Rin I'm sorry." His tail flicked as he snorted and looked at the front door.

"I'm going for a walk." he stormed out the door, slamming the door behind him making Quelt flinch as Yukio sighed waiting for a bit of silence before looking at the two.

"I'm sorry for your loss, it's a bit sudden on us, but we'll be okay. It's a pleasure to meet you Quelt. Would you like to know more about this place?" he picked up the leftover food to put it back into the kitchen the little demon cleaning it up.

"Ummm, that was my plan, I'm sorry if I burst your bubble. Me and my mother…..didn't have the best of relationships when she died." She shivered a little bit, feeling her heart didn't slow down. Yukio noticed this sitting down next to her, he looked at her as if he was asking permission. Quelt didn't stop him as he touched her hand and felt her pulse.

"We don't always have a good relationship with our family, I'm sure you had your reasons. Rin and her didn't always get along either, but overall she did the world a good service. She made the council less afraid of me and Rin. Since she was our aunt after all." Yukio pressed his fingers over her neck making her flinch a little but she didn't stop him. "Care for some tea, it should calm you down. You have some severe anxiety there." Quelt laughed a little.

"Anxiety, and PTSD it's a wonderful combination of pain in misery in most cases." at least she could pull humor out of it. Rentaro looked at them for a moment.

"Will Rin be okay?" he asked curiously. Yukio looked at him.

"He's been getting better at handling this kind of thing. He knew that Ivy lived a bit of a wild life. She came to us plenty of times injured, even amnesia once. Best to leave him be for a bit." Rentaro nodded his head leaning back again. Quelt smiled for a moment.

"Thank you for the offer of tea, but I want to talk to Rin, Rentaro can talk to you. Though he's better at listening." The girl stood up and walked outside. Stopping so that she could catch Rin's scent, that was something she hadn't done in some time was scenting people. She walked down the steps and stopped looking him sitting at the bottom of them. The woman cleared her throat as she made her way down black tail flicking back and forth. She looked at the sky. "You know, my mother, she was reincarnated as a woman called Emma. She isn't the same, but I thought it'd be nice to let you know her soul is still here and she's got a loving family." she sat down next to him. Rin looked at her with a grumpy face letting out a puff of air.

"It's not the same, reincarnated or not it isn't her is it." he wiped his puffy eyes as Quelt looked at him a bit sadly.

"True, but she cared about all of you. From what I read in my diary though you two had a bit of a romantic fling before you knew you were related." Rin growled a little blushing bit.

"IT WAS JUST A KISS OKAY?" it made Quelt laugh. The demon blinked for a moment flicking his tail back and forth. As she sighed a little calming herself down.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rin. Maybe, I can go on a mission with you and your brother sometime if you'd let us stay in your dorm rooms." She smiled tilting her head. For a moment, Rin remembered who she was. A cousin, family, and especially someone who he trusted because of how he judged her now.

"We have class tomorrow, you can come with us." He grinned almost seeming excited. Quelt grinned, yay people. She had to admit she had never gone to school before, she had been homeschooled her entire life. Taught violin by her father, and all that. That was probably part of the reason she was horrible at handling people today.

Spending the night there was probably the hardest thing she could have done. Rentaro was with her, but her lack of sleep kept her up. Night terrors were always bad, and with Ren not here it made her nervous. Her husband would always comfort her in these kinds of situations, it made her sigh mildly as she sat up. Looking over at the small diary, the woman picked it up carefully. Opening it, she started to read some of the words across the page. It put her heart a little at ease the more she learned about her whore of a mother. No offense to her mother, even though Quelt was not one to talk. She had eleven children now, even if she didn't want to consider Adelaide and Tleni her children. Even thinking about it reminded her of Sal, it brought knotts to her stomach, of fear. She missed her father, her family, deeply, how it used to be on that little island country that she grew up in with Ren.

Quelt placed the book down and got up, stretching herself as she opened the door and looked at the moonlight filtering through the windows of the building.

_I spent the night at Rin and Yukio's place. After getting into a fight with my brother Allen, things just seemed a little tense. Everyone was pressuring me on handling my father and the situation at hand. Then there was Lucifer, or Satan as many know him around here. Another full blood brother, Rin and Yukio's father. Ever since his episode discovering me and Allen he became a little erratic. I came to the house covered in wounds but as usual Yukio patched me up and now I'm all alone again. Not that it bothers me too much. Sure being alone is scary with Suro and all, but the great and powerful Ivy cannot be vanquished by such fears. I just hope by morning, I'm well enough to help my nephews. There was a lot of damage dealt to the city during the fight, and most of it was my fault. Denki knows what an earful I'll get from the council. _

"Can't sleep?" Quelt turned her head to the sound of Yukio's voice. Blinking for a moment she sighed a little.

"No, not here at least, I get too scared when I'm not at home anymore." she explained. It wasn't like she could lie anyway, the woman didn't mind explaining. The boy smiled at her walking forward. Quelt watched him for a moment.

"Come on, let's go to the roof. If you want we can talk and see if it helps you fall asleep." Yukio offered, he started down the hallway and Quelt couldn't help but to follow him. Watching her step as she stayed alert, she didn't know this place so anything could be lurking around the corner. She never knew when she'd be attacked again, she was vulnerable, more than she wished she was. Tle was right, in more ways than one, and Quelt was starting to realize she should have listened to her missing instincts.

Up the stairs onward to a door, Yukio led her to the roof like he said he would. Standing near the railing as Quelt followed him, looking over at the city. She was amazed by the view.

"Cross Academy." She muttered. Yukio nodded his head leaning against the railing as he looked at me.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked her, Quelt's blue eyes wandered over him for a moment before her gaze returned to the city itself.

"Ummmm, what are you and Rin? Rin has a tail so it'd seem like he'd be a holy demon like my mother was, or are you two demi-gods?" She was curious, after all you couldn't tell what someone's species was by just looking at them. Holy Demons were maybe a bit easier, tending to be mistaken for vampires because of their fangs until you smelt them. Generally that had a very metallic scent to them.

"I guess you could call us demi-gods, or demons. Our father was a demon holy demon I'm not sure. Rin seemed to have gotten most of it, though I can still freak out occasionally." Quelt seemed to tilt her head as she leaned into the railing.

"Freak out?" Like a holy demon did with their instincts? A holy demon had another being living inside of them, a totally other conscious person called instincts. They tended to be vicious and their only goal was to ruin their hosts life if they were allowed to take over the body.

"It's a long story. No not like a Holy Demon if I had to say so myself, that's worse, well at least Ivy's were." Yukio scratched the side of his cheek, fixing up his glasses for a moment. "My turn. You said you were Ivy's last child, how many other kids did she have? She only had Hajime when we knew her." Quelt had to think about that one for a moment.

"A lot, though I'm catching up fast and I'm not even as old as she was. I didn't know some of my siblings I was raised by my dad and only had two other full blooded siblings but they liked to hide in their rooms where we grew up. I was close to a brother named Nero but…..he died. Satoru and Hajime are still alive though, Hajime has a family of his own now, it's funny because my husband is his wife's brother. Satoru my other brother lost his wife in the collapse but he's doing alright. He is trying to find a job in the country I live in right now." Quelt smiled at Yukio. "As you can see, life is a bit hectic, I have eleven kids, though all of them are adults mostly. Rentaro is my third child." this place looked like it had a lot behind it that as for certain.

"I see, well I guess it's common for deities to have a lot of children, things happen." Yukio noted.

"What was my mother like? To you and rin?" Quelt asked looking at him. Yukio seemed a bit surprised for a moment as he cleared his throat.

"It had its ups and downs. I didn't like her at first, once I found out she was the sister of satan I tried to blow her head off. But her adopted younger sister Nina, stopped me as did Rin. When Rin was in the custody of the council though, before Mephisto went and screwed things over Ivy came along and changed their minds about demons and showed them how good they could be. After that her country of Lockwood actually took the city over as a territory. Now though, the council has it again after she left." She listened intently, seemed like her mother could have been a good person, sometimes. "Who and what was your father like?" Yukio asked. It seemed like they were having a question for a question. A conversation she didn't entirely mind, it took her mind off of a lot of things that was for certain.

"His name was Lyle Quelt. Yeah funny my first name is his first name. Originally my mom named me Arrow Quelt. Arrow's the name of my aunt though, I found it creepy so ever since I can remember I was called by my last name and it stuck. Lyle was a dog shifter, I loved him a lot and he did a lot of raising me with the rest of my family. After my mother died she had control of a country called Swallows Republic. My father was left with it in shambles since the government officials ran out after my mothers death. His lifespan wasn't as long as ours though. He died when he was around sixty years old. Passing the country onto my uncle. It was so long ago though, I miss him of course, but I can't say the same thing about my mother. My view of her was someone who was too afraid of herself, she didn't have the time or energy to care for others like she wanted to. In the end at the very least." Quelt snorted mildly. You could hardly blame Ivy, but that didn't make it any less stressful on Quelt. She could dislike and like who she wanted that was how she saw it.

"I see, you seem very interesting, it's sad that me and Rin have missed so much. I would have liked to have known you before." Quelt yawned, Yukio smiled at her placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should get you to bed, tomorrow we can all eat breakfast together." she nodded for a moment letting Yukio lead her back into the room as Rentaro was pretending to be asleep in his own bed. Werewolves didn't sleep, and it overrode all his other species.

_I went to bed last night, and for the first time in forever, I wasn't afraid of hurting someone. - Ivy Walker_


End file.
